


I never gave up on our love.

by Velouriaa



Category: Axl Rose (Musician), Guns N' Roses, Slash (Musician)
Genre: Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velouriaa/pseuds/Velouriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que fue, lo que es y lo que debió ser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El comienzo de un final.

-¡No voy a seguir con la misma discusión de nuevo - Axl sujetó su micrófono con fuerza y se dio media vuelta alejándose del de cabellos rizos -Ahora sigamos con el ensayo por favor- acercó el micrófono a sus labios -Steven- dijo volteando a verlo.

Steven comenzó a marcar el ritmo con el bombo de la batería e Izzy le siguió con la guitarra.

-¡Yesterday! There was so many things I was never told...- y Axl trató de olvidarse del asunto perdiéndose en la música, a veces Slash enserio que lo sacaba se sus casillas.

El moreno gruñó y le hizo compañía a Izzy en la guitarra, _"Si crees que esto se va a quedar así estas muy equivocado Axl"_  pensó, cuando fue el turno de su solo se acercó al pelirrojo y enterró su rostro en el cuello del contrario haciendo que su largo cabello rizado le cubriera la cara, el cuerpo de Axl se tensó en el acto, Slash siguió con su solo al tiempo que sacaba la lengua y la pasaba por el cuello pálido haciendo que el contrario se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

-Slash- susurro tan bajo que a través del ruido solo el aludido pudo escucharle, sonrió de lado, depositó un pequeño beso en su cuello y se separó del mayor cuando su solo terminó.

-Idiota- dijo sintiéndose enrojecer con tan mínimo contacto.

* * *

 

Terminaron el ensayo al anochecer y cada quien se fue a su respectivo cuarto del departamento en el que se encontraban, Axl entró a su cuarto y se fue quitando las botas de camino a su cama, se estiró bostezando y se tumbó sobre el colchón dispuesto a dormir...hasta que escuchó que alguien golpeaba su puerta, soltó un gruñido con la cara pegada a su almohada, solo podía ser una persona.

-¿Piensas abrirme o tendré que tirar abajo la puerta?-

-¡Vete! Quiero descansar- contestó sin levantarse.

-Bueno no me dejas opción- Axl escuchó pasos alejándose y luego corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

-¡Esta bien!- gritó incorporándose con rapidez -abriré, solo deja de hacer estupideces ¿Quieres?- escuchó una risita afuera al tiempo que quitaba el seguro y se dirigía de nuevo a su cama.

El pelinegro entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sentándose al lado del mayor en la cama.

-Y bueno...- comenzó al ver que el pelirrojo no se inmutaba.

-¿Que haz venido a hacer?- le interrumpió Axl con tono irritado.

-Pues a hacerte algo de compañía- contestó curvando sus labios hacia arriba.

-No quiero tu compañía, gracias, ahora puedes irte- dijo señalando la puerta con una mano.

-¿Se puede saber porque estás tan molesto?- preguntó mirándole fijamente a los ojos, el pelirrojo bufó desviando su mirada.

-Y todavía preguntas- regresó su mirada a la contraria -Estoy harto de que quieras hacer de todo una discusión, de cada maldita e insignificante cosa-

-Sabes perfectamente que de lo que discuto no es para nada insignificante, es importante para mi- iba subiendo el tono de voz mientras hablaba -y siempre que toco el maldito tema ¡te pones igual!- terminó gritando.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que pides?- Axl estaba mortalmente serio.

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Y estoy en todo mi derecho de hacerlo!- se frotó el puente de la nariz con los dedos -escucha- dijo bajando el tono de su voz -yo solo quiero que el mundo entero sepa la verdad...-

-Slash...- interrumpió el otro.

El menor puso un dedo en los labios contrarios haciéndolo callar.

-Quiero que todos sepan que las canciones que todos aman las he escrito yo...- su voz era suave, casi un susurro, se acercó entonces hasta pegar su frente con la de Axl -para ti- y entonces sustituyó el dedo que cubría los labios del pelirrojo por los suyos, le besó tan suave, tan delicadamente que el otro suspiró en el beso, pasó una de sus manos por las finas hebras del color del atardecer al tiempo que lo iba recostando en la cama sin separarse de su cuerpo, Axl enterró sus dedos en los rizos de Slash para así profundizar el beso.

Se besaron largo tiempo, labios devorándose, lenguas buscándose, caricias repartidas y corazones latiendo desbocados.

La ropa comenzaba a sobrar así que el menor fue bajando a besar el cuello níveo de su amante al tiempo que tiraba de su camiseta hacia arriba acariciando la piel que dejaba desnuda, se separó de su garganta solo para quitar completamente la camiseta y deshacerse de la suya propia, bajó dejando besos por su pecho y entreteniéndose con los rosados pezones.

-Slash- gimió bajito haciendo sonreír al otro.

El moreno siguió bajando lamiendo desde el pecho hasta el vientre del pelirrojo haciéndole estremecer, le quitó el cinturón y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación antes de hacer lo mismo con sus pantalones de cuero.

Axl jadeó alto el nombre del menor cuando éste pasó su boca por su miembro ya erecto por encima de sus bóxers y lo sintió bajándoselos con los dientes y tirándolos fuera de su cuerpo.

-¿Porque tienes que ser tan jodidamente sexy?- preguntó entre jadeos.

Slash soltó una pequeña risa y subió hasta el rostro contrario -Porque tu me provocas ser así- susurro en su oído y subió a sus labios para besarle con devoción, como si la vida se le fuera en eso.

El mayor soltó una maldición cuando el pelinegro comenzó a masturbarle, se removía debajo del cuerpo moreno.

-Slash...Slash...- gemía en el beso.

-Axl...- y dejó de masturbarle para llevar su mano a la entrada de Axl quien jadeó alto, introdujo un dedo moviéndolo en círculos mientras mordía y lamia su cuello, el mayor gemía descontrolado al sentir el segundo y posteriormente el tercer dedo.

-Vamos...Slash- jadeaba mientras sentía los dedos abandonarle.

Slash se levantó de la cama para quitarse los pantalones junto con su ropa interior, volvió a acomodarse entre las piernas de Axl y puso su rostro a la altura del contrario, aparto el flequillo pelirrojo de la frente y le beso ahí al tiempo que se iba introduciendo en su cuerpo.

Ambos gimieron el nombre del otro cuando el moreno estuvo completamente dentro, se detuvo a que Axl se acostumbrara a la intromisión mientras dejaba besos efímeros por toda su cara.

-¿Piensas moverte hoy?- sonrió de lado posando sus ojos en los de Slash, ambos rieron y el menor comenzó a besarle al tiempo que empezaba a envestir profundo.

Ambos jadeaban, gemían y gruñían en sintonía con el vaivén de sus cuerpos.

Slash llevó su mano a masturbar a Axl, no lo hizo ni cinco segundos antes de que el pelirrojo se corriera casi gritando su nombre y llevando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras arañaba la espalda de su amante, momentos después le siguió Slash gimiendo fuerte su nombre en su oído haciéndole disfrutar aún más su propio orgasmo.

El pelinegro se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de Axl abrazándose a él.

-Te quiero- le susurro el mayor al oído mientras acariciaba su cabello enmarañado.

-Yo te quiero aún más- contestó Slash antes de tumbarse a su lado y atraerlo a su pecho en un cálido abrazo. Ambos se quedaron dormidos al poco tiempo.

* * *

 

Axl entreabrió los ojos sintiendo que le besaban todo el rostro, cuando por fin pudo enfocar la vista se encontró con Slash sonriendo enormemente.

-¡Buenos días!- y le pareció tanto a un niño emocionado por Navidad _"adorable"_.

-¿A que se debe tan buen humor?- preguntó sonriendo también.

-A que amanecí con la persona más maravillosa y a la que más quiero en todo el jodido mundo- Axl rió ante la respuesta.

-Eres un niño- le dijo depositando un casto beso en sus labios y acariciando su mejilla.

-Axl, quería saber...¿Que has pensado sobre lo de ayer?-preguntó mirándole un poco serio.

-Que ha sido el mejor sexo de mi vida- respondió riendo y Slash hizo lo mismo.

-Me refiero a nuestra discusión, lo de anunciar nuestra relación-

-Sabes que no podemos hacer eso Slash, nuestro manager lo ha dejado claro, si lo hacemos se termina la banda- dijo con suavidad.

El moreno se alejó sentándose en la cama y viéndole enojado, soltó una risa irónica.

-Claro...¡Y como a ti te importa más la puta banda que lo que tenemos!- vociferó levantándose a recoger sus cosas del suelo.

-Slash...- el pelirrojo se incorporó y lo sujeto del brazo -tienes que entender, es por nosotros, por los chicos, por Guns n' Roses-

-¿Sabes que? Olvídalo- dijo sacudiéndose la mano de Axl de su brazo, salió del cuarto azotando la puerta sin importarle que estuviera desnudo.

-¡Dude! Ponte algo de ropa- dijo Duff desde la sala, Slash gruño y se encaminó a su cuarto, necesitaba pensar.


	2. Y aquí comienza todo.

-Pff...estoy muerto- dijo el pelirrojo tirándose en el sillón.

-Puedes estar horas en un concierto o ensayando y ¿Te cansas con una simple audición?- Izzy tomó asiento junto a Axl.

-Porque eso es algo que me gusta hacer, pero escuchar todo el día a tíos estúpidos que se creen estrellas de Rock es otra cosa- dijo subiendo los pies a la mesa de centro.

Los chicos de Guns n' Roses llevaban desde la mañana oyendo a aspirantes a miembros de la banda, Axl creyó que seria sencillo, un guitarrista y un baterista, eso era todo lo que necesitaban, claro, no se esperaba que su manager Alan Niven reclutara a por lo menos veinte de ellos y todos a excepción de uno, sin talento.

-Pero no puedes negar que hemos tomado una buena decisión al escoger a Steven, el chico es bueno- dijo Izzy tratando de recordar el apellido del nuevo miembro.

-No, no te lo niego, es bueno, ahora solo nos falta un guitarrista para estar completos- tomó la revista  _"Rolling Stone"_  de la mesa y comenzó a hojearla.

-Es extraño, estaba casi seguro de que un tío que conozco llegaría a la audición- acotó recordando al hombre, era un conocido suyo, Izzy lo había escuchado tocar en repetidas ocasiones, la primera de ellas en un viejo bar que a él le gustaba frecuentar, le sorprendía de sobremanera que aun no formara parte de una banda así que lo citó a la audición pero nunca apareció. _"Memoria hija de perra"_  se dijo mentalmente al no recordar el nombre del tipo.

Axl estaba a punto de preguntar quien cuando sonaron golpes en la puerta del enorme departamento de los Guns, ambos compartieron una mirada de duda antes de que Izzy se levantara para abrir la puerta.

_"Stan, Sasha, ese nombre ni siquiera es de tío perra"_  maldijo a su memoria mientras caminaba hacia la puerta _"Sam...Slam"_.

-¡Slash!- se acordó al verlo.

-¡Hey Izzy!- contestó el pelinegro con una enorme sonrisa.

-Creí que no vendrías, vamos pasa- dijo mientras se hacia a un lado para que Slash entrara.

-Se me hizo algo tarde, lo siento-

El hombre de rizos barrió todo el lugar con su vista, era sumamente lujoso, no se esperaba menos, las paredes eran de un blanco impecable, habían cuadros con distintos tipos de paisajes y otros más de bandas reconocidas, había también un candelabro colgando del techo, en el centro estaba una enorme sala blanca con una mesa de centro negra al igual que la alfombra bajo esta, todo demasiado limpio para tratarse de una banda de Rock, siguió con su escrutinio y fue entonces cuando le vio.

Axl se encontraba de espaldas a ellos parado frente al televisor mientras cambiaba los canales buscando algo bueno para ver, su largo cabello rojo caía sobre su espalda y llevaba puestos unos pantalones y una camiseta que se cernían muy bien a su figura y sus brazos dejaban ver lo nívea que era su piel.

-¿Quien era?- preguntó sin voltear a ver.

-¡Wow! Eres hermosa- dijo Slash dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

Ambos, Izzy y Axl voltearon a ver a Slash, Izzy con sorpresa primero y luego con algo de miedo cuando vio la mirada furiosa de Axl.

-¡Espero por tu bien que no me hayas llamado mujer idiota!- y si se pudiera matar con una mirada, Slash ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

El de cabello rizado se dio entonces cuenta de su error, Axl no era una mujer pero sin duda era el ser más hermoso que alguna vez había visto, se perdió en aquellos ojos verdes que aunque le miraban con desprecio seguían siendo los más bellos.

-Quise decir hermoso...eres hermoso- dijo sin pensar.

-¡Que demonios!- su rostro ya estaba rojo de tan enfadado que estaba -Izzy ¡¿Quien es este imbécil?!- vociferó dirigiéndola una mirada acusadora.

-Su nombre es Slash, vino a audicionar- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues las audiciones terminaron, puedes irte- y se giró de nuevo al televisor ignorando al chico.

-No lo creo- Alan Niven entró en la habitación causando que todos se voltearan a verle -Lo he escuchado y es increíble, Slash se queda en la banda.-

-¡Hell Yeah!- festejó Slash ignorando la ira de Axl y la Sorpresa de Izzy.

-No puedes estar hablando enserio Alan ¡Me llamó mujer y...hermoso!-

-Pues si te cortaras esas greñas no pasarían cosas así- dijo ganándose risas de Slash e Izzy y un bufido de Axl -Ahora descansa Slash, mañana iremos por tus cosas y te explicaré los términos para estar en la banda y hacer todo legal, hay un cuarto vacío al fondo a la derecha- se dirigió a la salida -Ah, y bienvenido a la banda- dijo antes de salir.

-Esto es inaudito- Axl fue a su habitación y la cerró de un portazo.

-Que humor...- dijo Slash viendo como Izzy solo sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

-Ya te acostumbrarás- contestó dándole unas palmadas en el hombro -Bienvenido a Guns n'Roses Slash- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo -Mejor descansa, mañana conocerás a los demás miembros de la banda, hay de todo en el refrigerador por si quieres cenar, si necesitas algo llámame, mi cuarto es ese- señaló la puerta detrás de él -Descansa hermano- y con eso se encaminó a su habitación.

-Gracias Izzy, hasta mañana- contestó con una sonrisa.

Slash fue a la habitación que Alan le asignó y se asombró al ver que era igual de lujosa que el resto del departamento, incluso tenía una pequeña sala dentro, y una enorme cama que se veía demasiado apetecible así que no dudó ni dos segundos para tumbarse boca arriba en ella.

-Entre a la banda...- se dijo en un susurro sin poder creerlo aun, se imaginó como sería su vida desde ese momento, los enormes escenarios, las personas gritando su nombre, las firmas de autógrafos, esperaba realmente que tuviera ese éxito, pensó también en lo que sería la convivencia con sus compañeros, al único que conocía era a Izzy y le parecía un chico muy amable y de Axl ya había escuchado, aunque no de su terrible genio.

-Bueno...le dije mujer, creo que tiene algo de razón, es su culpa por ser tan bello- se sorprendió pensando en las finas facciones de Axl, en su piel que era blanca como la nieve, su cabello que parecía realmente suave y esos ojos de un verde jade que le robarían el aliento a cualquiera, incluyéndole, Slash no era gay y nunca se había fijado en otro hombre hasta ese momento así que se lo retribuyó al hecho de que Axl era tan hermoso como una mujer.

Con esos pensamientos que lo confundían cayó rendido en un profundo sueño.


End file.
